


Messy Eater

by rhapshie



Series: AoKagaAo oneshots [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: Sometimes Aomine just wants to torture Kagami.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: AoKagaAo oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841209
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	Messy Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wasn't sure if I should publish this or not but here you go! XD I've held this back for a week or two because I thought it was cringe despite what my friends said ;;

Smell of curry wafted in the air the moment Kagami stepped into his place that he shared with his boyfriend. Humming in approval, the redhead sat on the genkan to take off his steel-capped boots and slotting them neatly into the rack before he announced a loud 'I'm home!'. Work had been tough that day because for some reason, four people decided to take annual leave at the same time, leaving the fire department severely undermanned. Who in their right mind would approve those leave requests, Kagami wanted to punch some sense into them.

Imagine his relief when he realised he didn't have to cook dinner. His boyfriend was terrible at cooking everything that wasn't curry, so Kagami was chuffed that he'd have something edible and delicious with no effort.

He reached the kitchen soon enough and was immediately greeted with the sight of Aomine Daiki in a black apron taking a sip of curry from the ladle. The blunette glanced at Kagami and gave him a side smirk that took him by surprise. That quirk of lips only meant that a plan was being concocted. Instantly, Kagami eyes narrowed sceptically and he scowled.

"What're you planning, Aho?"

The dark-skinned male took off his apron, rolled it and smacked Kagami's ass with it. "Nothing. Just si'down and eat. Help me get the rice." Grabbing a strong shoulder, Aomine pulled Kagami into a quick kiss that made the redhead jump a little.

"What's up with you today?" He laughed but didn't complain. Whatever it was that Aomine was about to pull, surely, it wouldn't be too bad.

.

Wrong.

It was _bad_. Good kinda bad that made Kagami wish he didn't speak too fast.

Currently, he was on the bed with his hands tied together with a soft rope attached to the bedpost. He would struggle, but his legs were spread wide apart, bound by the same type of rope to the bed legs. In short, Kagami was as helpless (and naked) as a newborn babe. He let out a frustrated growl that came out as a whine instead.

This was embarrassing. _Too_ embarrassing for his standards. Of course, he had been naked in front of his boyfriend before, but he had never felt this vulnerable before. Every inch of his delicious tan skin was exposed. His pink nipples peaked thanks to the cold air and his cock was hard against his stomach. It was red, weeping and sensitive.

Still his boyfriend showed no interest in it.

"Daiki..." The redhead tried once more. He tried to sit up and glare at the man currently nestled between his legs only to emphasise his point. He only made it halfway up before he let out a loud 'Mmph!!' and threw his head back, in turn arching his delicious back. For a muscular guy, Kagami's ass was round which make that arch look even lewder. 

Aomine hummed in approval and his hands crept up to Kagami's exposed back. There, he trailed the redhead's depressed spine line with soft, feathery touch that sent a shiver down Kagami's spine.

Reflexively, Kagami pressed his legs together but of course he couldn't close the gap thanks to Aomine's head. The blunette smirked into his boyfriend's ass as his tongue kept massaging the outer ring of that tight puckered hole he fucked almost on a daily basis. In fact, that was all Aomine had done in the past five minutes. He kept teasingly circling the throbbing entrance, only entering when Kagami tried to protest just like earlier.

His hands moved from his boyfriend's back to his strong waist where he rubbed up and down ever so slowly. The reaction was a sigh and another slight arch.

"Daiki, come on... what the hell..." Kagami hissed with bated breath.

"Mm?" Aomine pulled away only to kiss the muscular inner thighs already peppered with yesterday's hickeys. They were purplish in colour and very sensitive, if the groan that escaped Kagami's mouth the moment Aomine's canine scraped them was anything to go by. "Can't a man worship his boyfriend's amazing ass?" Then he raised Kagami's leg to trail soft kisses on his hard calf. "And his fucking sexy muscles?"

"Fuck." Kagami clenched his eyelids tightly at the feathery soft peck. While he liked it when Aomine treated him gently, this was too much. The blunette was touching everything but his swollen cock and it drove him insane. Tentatively, Kagami opened his eyes and glanced down just in time to see Aomine trailing lower and lower until he reached Kagami's ankle. Those soft kisses were unrelenting. Aomine made his way to the top of his foot where he landed one final smooch, not forgetting to lock eyes with Kagami's as he did so.

The dark-skinned male slowly untied the rope from his boyfriend's legs.

"Finally—"

Another too-early remark. Aomine grabbed Kagami's ankles and pushed them up until those muscular thighs pressed equally taut pectorals. That pose was _humiliating_. His ass was completely exposed to Aomine's hungry eyes. 

"You're so sexy, Taiga. And this," He stuck his tongue out and poked the tip against the entrance that throbbed upon contact. "This ass of yours is begging to be eaten."

"No... no, please," Kagami whined pleadingly. "Fuck me, don't—don't tease me like that—"

"I don't think you understand the position you're in. You don't get a say in this, my cute little cockslut."

The name calling went straight into his dick. Kagami groaned helplessly in response. This was a game they played often and that word was a cue into something far away from vanilla.

"Can't hear you." Aomine smirked when he saw Kagami covering his face with arms that were still bound. From that angle, Aomine could see how beet red his boyfriend's ears were.

"Y-yes," He choked out. "...daddy."

A pleased smile bloomed on Aomine's lips. Ignoring the painful strain in his boxer, he said, "That's a good tiger. Why don't you beg nicely while you're at it?"

Feeling a squeeze on his butt followed by Aomine's hot breath against it, Kagami cursed himself. It was always embarrassing to call his boyfriend 'daddy' or 'master', but this time was even worse. He was too exposed—too vulnerable. With his legs pressed to his chest like that, he looked so eager to get his ass eaten. Not that he wasn't, but he wanted something bigger than a tongue and Aomine obviously wouldn't give that to him unless he behaved.

So Kagami had no choice but to play along.

Not without a stammer, though. Putting his arms away from his face, he looked to the side with his embarrassingly red face with tears of pleasure already pooling on the corner. "P-please," As he spoke, he noticed that a trail of drool left the side of his lips too. "Eat my ass... daddy."

"Since you asked so politely, I will." Aomine offered a mocking smile before he dived right to it. Ignoring Kagami's aching cock, he inserted his tongue into the tight opening and did small strokes of those inner walls all while massaging Kagami's buttcheeks. 

The sight of Aomine lapping at his ass did things to Kagami. He hissed in arousal the moment their eyes met. While Aomine continued sucking and breathing hot air against his skin, Kagami struggled his arms. He wanted to break free and stroke his cock but he couldn't. That damn Aomine's knot was so good, it was pretty much impossible to loosen it.

When the blunette pulled away, Kagami was relieved. He thought that _finally_ they'd get somewhere, but he was wrong. Instead of paying attention to the cock in front of him, Aomine simply eased Kagami to his side and flipped him over so he was lying on his chest and as up in the air so no friction could be found.

"That's a good view." Aomine kissed the start of the crack and trailed his tongue all the way back to the wet hole. Once again, he thrust inside and continued exploring the inner walls while idly stroking his own cock.

"For god's sake, fuck me already!" Kagami cried out desperately after minutes of no improvement. Instead of putting a finger, a dick or _anything else_ inside, the blunette was content on having his nose buried in the globes of his boyfriend's ass.

In response, Aomine parted the buttcheeks even wider before landing a firm slap on Kagami's thigh. "Hush. Did I tell you to speak?"

"Urgh..." The redhead growled into his pillow. Precum dripped down onto the bedsheet as he reflexively humped the air. Friction. He badly needed friction. His balls felt like they were going to burst. Just one touch, that was all he needed.

 _Yes, yes!_ Kagami yelled internally when Aomine's tongue moved from his entrance to his perineum. Just a little closer and—

The fucker. He went back up into the hole. Kagami growled his frustration into the pillow. It felt good. It felt _good_ , but he wanted more! At this rate, he'd cum from getting rimmed and he'd never hear the end of it.

"Is my ass... really that delicious?"

Aomine continued lapping for a few lingering seconds before he pulled back slightly and smirked. "They're the best. I can do this all night." He emphasised it with a firm squeeze.

"Daiki..." The redhead looked back with a pair of desperate eyes. He certainly did _not_ want Aomine doing this all night. He'd die. "Please, _please_. Fuck me. _Please_."

The pleas only made Aomine's smirk grow wider. "I love it when you're honest, but not this time," He proceeded to pepper light kisses all over Kagami's back. "Thought you were gonna be my good little tiger. If you behave, I _might_ fuck you nice and hard."

"I'll beg... I'll beg for it however you want me to just _please_ fuck me already, Daiki. I can't anymore..."

Aomine's cock throbbed at the teary declaration. It wasn't everyday that Kagami was so obedient. "Then give me your best plea."

Under normal circumstances, Kagami would scoff and kick Aomine, but not this time. He needed that release so badly, it wasn't even funny. Instead of giving an attitude, Kagami swallowed thickly and began speaking in a low, embarrassed voice. "M-my ass... I want you to plow my ass with your big cock and make me cum. P-please... daddy."

"Heh," Aomine felt his cock rising once more. That was far more than he ever expected. Coming into this, he legitimately just wanted to eat Kagami's ass but _that_ was an added bonus. "Nah. I don't think I will."

"Come on!" Kagami cried out in frustration. It fell into deaf ears, though. Aomine put his lips right against the reddened hole again.

And he kept it there for the rest of the night.

.

Sunlight streamed into the small bedroom shared between two men. On the floor near the bed were two stray basketballs, crumpled clothes and phones being charged. Even through closed windows, the cheerful chirping of birds was audible.

Aomine awoke with a yawn and a big stretch. He just had the best sleep of his life last night and woke up feeling refreshed. He didn't really have to go to the police office until later but it felt good to wake up early for once.

Next to him, he saw a Kagami burrito. He was wrapped in a white blanket facing the wall.

"Morning," Aomine grinned as he put a hand on the spot where Kagami's shoulder was supposed to be only to be met with a rough shake. "You're still angry?"

"Fuck you and everything you stand for."

"You totally enjoyed it." He leaned over Kagami's back and put the lips that spent more time on his boyfriend's ass than any other part of his body, right next to the redhead's ear.

"Not the _point_."

"You came." He blew hot air.

"Fuck OFF!" Kagami shoved Aomine off him, resulting in loud laughter that did nothing to extinguish the warmth in Kagami's cheeks.

"You begged real nice too... what was that again, _'I want you to plow my ass'_?"

"Uggh!" The redhead sat up and threw a barrage of pillows and basketball-shaped cushions at his boyfriend. "I'm never letting you anywhere near my ass ever again!"

"Not even if I say I'll fuck you right now?" Voice low, Aomine brushed Kagami's long strands of fringe back.

Kagami really hated how easily Aomine could push his buttons. Biting his lower lip, he turned away and grumbled. "...I-if you promise you won't repeat what you did last night..."

"Promise."

And oh boy, did Aomine keep his promise.


End file.
